VIRTUAL WORLD
by BaekhyunStan
Summary: Byun Baekhyun (15 tahun) sorang gadis Smp yang tidak menyukai game, karena menurutnya itu dapat mengganggunya dalam belajar, namun itu dulu, diawali dengan kakaknya yang membelikan nya sebuah game virtual yang memperbolehkan pemainnya benar-benar masuk kedalam game dengan 99% mirip dengan dunia nyata pada hari ulang tahunnya.


VIRTUAL WORLD

 **PENGARANG : Gabriella (Great Imagine)**

 **Cast : Baekhyun,chanyeol dan anggota exo**

 **Genre : Game,fantasi,action,romance,dan lain-lain**

 **Khusus untuk 15 tahun keatas, dan merupakan fanfic yang mengandung unsur yaoi (sedikit/?), berapa member exo saya ubah menjadi perempuan**

 **Sinopsi :**

 **Byun Baekhyun (15 tahun) sorang gadis Smp yang tidak menyukai game, karena menurutnya itu dapat mengganggunya dalam belajar, namun itu dulu, diawali dengan kakaknya yang membelikan nya sebuah game virtual yang memperbolehkan pemainnya benar-benar masuk kedalam game dengan 99% mirip dengan dunia nyata pada hari ulang tahunnya.**

 **BAB.1 GADIS YANG TAMPAN**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang beberapa kali membolak-balikkan halaman buku setebal kamus yang sedang dibacanya, wajahnya beberapa kali mengerut ketika menemukan beberapa kata yang tidak dipahaminya

"Baekhyun…". Merasakan namanya dipanggil, gadis itu segera menoleh dan memasang raut wajah seolah mengatakan 'apa? Kau menggangguku' kepada seorang pria berambut pirang tersebut yang langsung menanggapinya dengan santai seolah-olah tak mengerti arti dari raut "kau menggangguku" yang dipasang baekhyun.

"aku mencarimu, kupikir kau diculik stalkermu" laki-laki berambut pirang itu berkata dengan nada kesal yang langsung dibalas dengusan jengkel baekhyun "kai, kau tidak mengkhawatirkanku, kau hanya merasa cemburu karena aku sangat popular dikalangan gadis-gadis. Laki-laki bernama kai itu merasa malu dan berusaha mengelak ketika isi hatinya diketahui teman akrabnya "tentu saja tidak, dan kenapa kau merasa seolah tak masalah dengan hal itu?" kai bertanya dengan penuh rasa heran yang langsung ditanggapi dengan cueknya oleh baekhyun "apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan dari seorang wanita yang mengidolakan wanita?" kai mendengus karena merasa jawaban baekhyun terlalu enteng "bagiku itu tidak terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang mengidolakan wanita, mereka terlihat berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi kekasihmu" baekhyun menutup bukunya dengan keras yang menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat kai kaget "kau tidak waras, apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang tertarik dengan sesame jenis?" kai jelas segera memasang raut wajah terganggu "apa kau tak merasa dirimu sedikit beda? Kau tahu, aku sering sekali merasa ingin mengutukmu karena berwajah tampan, dan sekarang kau tampak tak menyadari rupamu yang sering sekali membuat siswa laki-laki disini iri" kai membolak balikkan halaman buku yang tadi dibaca baekhyun tanpa niat untuk membacanya, baekhyun segera menarik rambut kai dengan perasaan yang seolah-olah ingin membuat kepala kai botak, "AAARRRGGG…. SAKIT SAKIT BYUN" kai tampak tersiksa dan berusaha menghentikan tangan baekhyun "rasakan, kau seharusnya tak mengatakan seorang perempuan tampan, itu tidak sopan dan membuatku sakit" kai terus memohon ampun hingga akhirnya baekhyun melepaskan tangan nya dari rambut kai yang kini seperti sarang burung.

Kai menatap serius kearah baekhyun yang melanjutkan bacaannya, "baek… sekarang adalah ulang tahunmu, tidakkah kau merasa kalau kau sama sekali tidak pernah menikmati masa muda? Pergilah berkencan agar kau tidak terus-terusan membaca sebuah buku tebal yang memusingkan", baekhyun tampak terdiam beberapa saat "tidak ada laki-laki yang ingin berkencan dengan seorang wanita yang lebih tampan darinya" kai tertawa dengan keras "kau memang sangat tampan, hingga aku merasa yakin bahwa kau orang yang tertampan dikorea" baekhyun bersiap untuk menjambak kai yang langsung dihindari kai "jangan menyebutku tampan lagi atau aku akan benar-benar membuat kepala mu botak, pergilah kai, kau menggangguku" kai menghapus air mata di sudut matanya karena tertawa "baiklah baek, selamat ulang tahun dan cepatlah pulang kerumahmu, sekolah telah usai 3 jam yang lalu" kai menepuk pundak baekhyun yang langsung ditepis baekhyun dengan kasar "tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku,cepatlah enyah dari hadapanku" kai hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera meninggalkan perpustakaan, baekhyun tidak akan pergi dari perpuskaan sebelum diusir oleh penjaga perpustakaan, dan sepertinya penjaga perpustakaan itu mulai membenci baekhyun karena selalu belama-lama diperpustakaan ketika sekolah usai.

 **BAB.2 LELAKI TAMPAN DIDALAM GAME**

Baekhyun segera berjalan pulang keapartementnya dengan perasaan kesal "hahhh…. Pertama si idiot kai, dan sekarang penjaga perpustakaan, tidak bisakah menutup perpustakaannya nanti saja" ketika hendak membuka pintu apartementnya, baekhyun menemukan sebuah paket besar yang diletakkan didepan pintu apartementnya, sambil menoleh kanan kiri ia langsung mengangkat paket tersebut dengan perasaan senang seolah rasa kesalnya tadi tidak pernah ada dan membuka pintu apartement itu dengan sebuah kunci yang berada disaku jaketnya.

Ketika sudah berada didalam apartementnya, ia langsung bergegas berganti pakaian yang dipilihnya secara asal-asalan didalam lemari dan segeara duduk dihadapan sebuah paket besar yang sangat berat tadi. 'ini pasti hadiah dari kakak untuk ulang tahunku, setelah ayah dan ibu pergi kesurga, kakak yang menggantikan ayah mencari nafkah, aku harap kakak tidak memaksakan diri untuk membelikanku hadiah' pikirnya.

Baekhyun bergegas membuka paket dari kakaknya itu dengan terburu-buru dan berusaha menerka-nerka isi paket tersebut, ketika selesai membuka bungkusan paket tersebut, baekhyun dikejutkan dengan sebuah dvd dan sebuah alat yang mirip dengan helm menurutnya "huh? Sebuah dvd dan helm aneh yang memiki banyak tombol"

(bunyi ponsel)

Baekhyun segera mengambil ponselnya yang diletakkannya diatas meja belajarnya "pesan dari kakak" baekhyun memekik kegirangan dan segera membuka pesan dari kakak yang paling disayanginya itu

 _ **DARI : KAKAK**_

 _Kakak mengirimimu sebuah game virtual world yang sekarang popular dikalangan remaja dan orang dewasa, tujuan kakak agar kau tidak belajar secara berlebihan, cobalah bersantai sedikit, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan kakak, dan jangan cemas dengan masalah keuangan, kakak menerima pekerjaan dengan honor tinggi di china,dan itu cukup untuk membiayaimu masuk SMA, kakak merasa khawatir karena merasa kau belajar dengan giat agar mendapatkan beasiswa hingga tak mebebanin kakak. Juga mungkin kakak akan pulang kekorea desember nanti untuk merayakan natal bersamamu_

 _KRIS_

Baekhyun membaca pesan dari kakaknya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, sebenarnya baekhyun tidak terlalu menyukai game dan ia tak paham apa yang berbeda dari game dan game virtual, mungkin ia akan mencobanya nanti karena itu hadiah pemberian kakakny. Baekhyun segera mengetik balasan untuk pesan kakaknya

 _ **UNTUK : KAKAK**_

 _Kakak bodoh, seharusnya kau menyuruh adikmu untuk belajar dengan giat bukan bermain game :p tapi terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, aku akan mencobanya nanti. Aku tidak sabar menunggu desember nanti, jaga kesehatan dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri juga_

 _ **Send**_

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan segera membersihkan bungkusan paket tadi sebelum makan

Setelah selesai makan, baekhyun segera masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk belajar

 _ **1 jam berlalu…..**_

Baekhyun merasakan punggungnya sakit karena terlalu lama membungkuk untuk menulis, ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dikasur dengan sprai orange dan bermotif bola basketnya, sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, baekhyun teringat game virtual world yang dibeli kakaknya, baekhyun bangkit dan segera mendekati kotak game tersebut, sebenarnya baekhyun sempat mengira kalau itu adalah helm, namun ia segera menepis kembali pikirannya karena kakaknya tidak mungkin membelikan helm kepadanya yang tidak memiliki sim apalagi sepeda motor.

Baekhyun membaca sebuah buku bercover hitam dengan sebuah lambang yang tidak asing baginya, itu merupakan sebuah lambang perusahaan game yang masuk kedalam salah satu perusahaan terbesar didunia.

Dibuku tersebut tertulis cara menggunakan alat-alat tersebut, karena sangat penasaran, baekhyun segera mempraktekkan apa yang tertulis dibuku cara pemakaian tersebut.

Baekhyun memasukkan kaset game tersebut kedalam dvd dan menyambungkan USB ke Severvamp (helm tadi), kemudian baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya kekasurnya dan memakai severvamp ke kepalanya, kemudian mengucapkankan

" _sambungkan ke server"_

Baekhyun merasa kesadarannya mulai menghilang dengan dirinya yang memasukki lingkaran aneh didalam pikirannya

 _ **PIP..**_

 _Selamat dating di Game terbaru perusahaan kami bernama Virtual World, karena anda masih baru di game ini,silahkan mulai mendaftarkan nama dan password anda._

Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara ramah, ia segera mencari sumber suara tersebut, baekhyun melihat seorang wanita cantik yang duduk diatas sebuah singasana dengan sebuah helm penuh kabel dikepalanya. Entah kenapa baekhyun merasa kesal melihat wanita tersebut, ia merasa tidak adil karena wanita tersebut memiliki wajah yang cantik juga ditambah dengan tubuh yang indah

 _ **PIP…**_

Baekhyun kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah layar dengan background berwarna biru muncul dihadapannya, yang menyuruhnya untuk mendaftarkan nama dan passwordnya

"mungkin aku harus menyamarkan namaku" baekhyun segera mengisi formulir pendaftaran tersebut ketika selesai mencari nama yang keren menurutnya

 _ **Nama : Baixian B**_

 _ **Passworld :***********_

 _ **Daftar**_

 _Terima kasih anda telah mendaftarkan nama anda, selanjutnya silahkan pilih ras yang anda inginkan._

 _Didini terdapat 7 ras_

 _Ras manusia_

 _Ras hewan_

 _Ras tumbuhan_

 _Ras malaikat_

 _Ras iblis_

 _Ras dwarf_

 _Ras elf_

 _Anda juga bisa melihat tampilan anda di macam-macam ras sebelum menentukan pilihan anda, tampilan anda juga tak akan berbeda jauh dari tampilan anda yang asli_

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan wanita itu, namun ia yakin bahwa hal yang diucapkan wanita tersebut mungkin adalah sesuatu yang hebat

"malaikat" baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan ekpresi datar

 _Apa anda ingin melihat tampilan anda dengan ras malaikat?_

"tidak perlu" baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah tak tertarik

 _Silahkan pilih Job yang anda inginkan,disini terdapat 7 Job yang bisa anda pilih_

 _Penyihir_

 _Kesatria_

 _Pendeta_

 _Pencuri_

 _Penyair_

 _Pemanah_

 _Ahli roh_

"kesatria adalah orang yang bertarung dengan pedangkan?" baekhyun bertannya kepada wanita tersebut

 _Benar_

"aku memilih kesatria" baekhyun berpikir ia pasti akan terlihat keren dengan pedang dan akhirnya memilih menjadi seorang kesatria

 _Baiklah, sebelum anda saya kirim, pilih daerah yang ingin anda tinggali_

 _Terdapat 5 daerah_

 _Timur_

 _Barat_

 _Tengah_

 _Selatan_

 _Utara_

"tengah" baekhyun menjawab dengan asal-asalan

 _Baiklah, anda akan di bekali sebuah pedang holy,500 keping preak, dan 5 keping emas, selamat berpetualangan,tuan…_

Baekhyun merasa kaget dipanggil tuan oleh wanita tersebut kepada dirinya yang seorang perempuan, namun belum sempat ia membenarkan, kesadarannya kembali ditarik.

 **BRUK…** (suarah jatuh)

Baekhyun dijatuhkan dengan posisi telengkup ke tanah, dalam hati ia meneriaki sumpah serapah kepada wanita tersebut karena tidak profesional, ia juga mengutukki wanita tersebut agar tumbuh jerawat agar wanita tersebut tidak menjadi cantik

Baekhyun segera bangun dan mendapati sebuah layar yang lebih besar dihadapannya

 _ **Nama : Baixian B**_

 _ **Level : 1**_

 _ **Jenis kelamin : laki-laki**_

 _ **Job : kesatria**_

 _ **Ras : malaikat**_

 _ **Alat : pedang holy level 1**_

 _ **Emas : 5**_

 _ **Perak : 500**_

Baekhyun memolototi profilnya, terutama di bagian jenis kelamin, ia tak pernah mengatakan kalau dirinya laki-laki

"pasti wanita itu sudah salah mengira aku adalah laki-laki" ucapnya geram, baekhyun menekan tombol _suting_ di samping atas layar profilnya, namun ia tak dapat mengubah jenis kelaminnya, ia hanya dapat mengubah jobnya

"sial" dengus baekhyun, namun ia mengakui kalau dirinya cukup tampan atau malah sangat tampan difoto profilnya, dengan potongan rambut pedek berwarna perak dan telinga yang panjang lancip diujungnya, ia mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam dengan pelindung besi tipis didadanya, dan sebilah pedang holy level 1 nya.

"setelah dilihat-lihat, tidak buruk juga menjadi laki-laki tampan" baekhyun mulai mengagumi wajahnya sendiri dalam versi laki-laki.

Setelah puas memandangi wajahnya dan mengotak atik layar aneh, baekhyun berjalan sesuai perintah dari wanita tadi melalui pesan, ia menyuruh baekhyun untuk pergi ke kota bintang untuk menemui seorang RPG bernama "Patrick"

Baekhyun berjalan sesuai peta, ketika diperjalanannya mencari Patrick, ia terus ditatapi kagum oleh wanita yang dilewatinya, kadang ia merasa kewalahan karena wanita-wanita tersebut terus menanyakan nomor ponselnya, juga da yang mengajaknya untuk bergabung ke guild nya.

"haaaahhhh….."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, namun beberapa saat kemudian, ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dengan keras

"hey tampan!"

Baekhyun menoleh dan dan Nampak terkejut,karena orang yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah…

 **TBC….**

Yo, sampai sini dulu ya,, mohon ditunggu chapter depan


End file.
